


Cuff Links

by alykapedia



Series: Cuff Links [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Gokudera is fashion-conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Tsuna forgets that Gokudera is a perfectionist, bordering on choleric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuff Links

Now that Tsuna thought of it, it was probably a horrible idea to let Gokudera be in charge of their entire trip to Italy. It would seem that in a moment of sheer forgetfulness or stupidity (he was known to be susceptible to either); Tsuna had overlooked the little fact that GokuderaHayato, his self-proclaimed right-hand man was something of a perfectionist.

 

Actually, scratch that, _perfectionist_ was too light a term.

 

The man was so incredibly nitpicky about the littlest of things that Tsuna was starting to think that Gokudera had OCD. And perhaps it would be a good idea to have him checked before the silver-haired Italian does something else that will piss someone off (namely Hibari) and would result in VongolaDecimo getting maimed by a pair of tonfas _and ohmygodwhatisRyoheiwearing?!_

“Gokudera-kun,” the young Vongola Decimo finally managed to choke out, immediately catching Gokudera’s attention. “Is this really necessary?” He asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt Gokudera’s feelings because, well, he looked entirely too happy with whatever it was he was doing and Tsuna would hate to rain on his parade.

 

Green eyes widened comically, and Tsuna felt the beginnings of a monumental tirade bubbling up inside his Storm Guardian’s throat. “Of course it is, Tenth! We have to make sure that we all look presentable for an audience with the Ninth! We have to make a good impression on the ally families and show those fuckers that we mean business. I’m sure you understand, right, Tenth?”

 

The thing was, Tsuna understood very well.

 

It was just that he couldn’t quite understand as to how fussing over tie designs would establish their power in the Mafia world.

 

Who knew the mafia was so fashion conscious?

 

Certainly not Tsuna, that’s for sure.

 

“Hibari, you’re next!”

 

Today was going to be a long, _long_ day.

 

 


End file.
